The present invention relates to a calendar watch having a date indicator and a day indicator.
A conventional calendar watch has had a main plate which constitutes a base of a movement and a change-over mechanism such as a setting lever and a yoke has been disposed on the dial side of the main plate. A calendar mechanism has been also disposed on the dial side of the main plate.
Here, the movement means a mechanical body including a mechanical structural and operational parts of a watch. A calendar watch is composed of the mechanical body and casing parts.
Further, a gear train mechanism, an escape speed governor, an automatic winder and the like have been disposed on the side opposite from the dial of the main plate, i.e. on the front side, in the conventional mechanical calendar watch.
A date indicator driving wheel has been incorporated rotatably into a pin of the main plate and has been fixed by a flat screw in the conventional calendar watch.
Further, a date indicator maintaining plate has been fixed to the main plate by a flat screw in the conventional calendar watch.
Further, a foot of the dial has been fixed to the main plate by a horizontal screw or an eccentric pin in the conventional calendar watch.
Further, the pin has been provided on the main plate to hold the position of a day jumper for normalizing a day star in the conventional calendar watch.
Accordingly, the prior art calendar watch has had the following problems:
(1) Because the change-over mechanism overlaps with the calendar mechanism on the dial side of the main plate, the movement becomes large or thick. PA0 (2) Because the date indicator maintaining plate is fixed to the main plate by the flat screw, the head of the screw protrudes out of the upper face of the date indicator maintaining plate, increasing the thickness of the movement. PA0 (3) Because the foot of the dial is fixed to the main plate by the horizontal screw or the eccentric pin, a space for providing the horizontal screw or the eccentric pin is required, increasing the size or thickness of the movement. PA0 (4) The pin for holding a height of the day jumper from the main plate needs to be provided on the main plate, so that the movement becomes large to maintain the space. PA0 (1) a small and thin calendar watch; PA0 (2) a thin structure for fixing the date indicator maintaining or support plate firmly to the main plate; PA0 (3) a small structure for fixing the dial firmly to the main plate; and PA0 (4) a small and simple structure for holding the height of the day jumper from the main plate without providing any pin.